fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touch Of A Button
Touch Of A Button　Epilogue-Love Paralysed to the bone as the water pulled me under. I could feel my lungs collapse for air but nothing remained but water. The sense of insecurity was immobilizing. I couldn’t speak, move or act. His pressure of love was tempting my every being. I was hopelessly in love, and I was ready to die for it. We were born for this. At birth the world and the heavens place us in a category of colossal binding forces. To obey the order of love and the brain biochemistry for the ages. A hormone called ''　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Chapter 3- Crimsons Tides Will Pool Him OverWe all escaped, running was a last resort so we jumped on the train and headed to the Garden Of Eden’s . Emperor Prism would greet our command welcoming our presence with grace into their land of paradise. Prism flew beneath her arrows she was flying high. Pigs tails never knowing why. Crimson moon’s purred beneath the stars as we arrived when it rained. Chad was badly hurt and need ed medical attention beyond Lisa’s help. Darwin was dying. Two could not meet and live both alive together without the other. Prism the Egyptians Princess of medicine welcomed us. Pushing green teas in our hands as she plucked at hairs from Dahc’s head. Our minds wandered to darker places with the help of Darwin, she could no longer control her powers and she was torturing us all. The images were menacing and traumatic for my eyes I blinked and slurred stops. She heard and cleared her mind to some what nicer ideas.. suicide. So we sit and we wait for the curtains to fall. And there words we could use but you never say at all. I had a vision of two kids in a court yard. Chad as a boy, placing white roses with the words.. Darwin Emuaihtreb1987- 2026.I was never satisfied with white roses, Darwin was more of a Red rose girl but stopping my mind was impossible with Darwin falling into unconsciousness. Chad was sleeping now as Prism removed the last shard of bullet from his heart. I guess we would die for love, and it would be painful. Trapped in my own world of hell was worth suffering through if it meant they would live. Me and Dahc sat and drank tea and ate little grass crab cakes. We decided to lye in each others arms for as long as we needed them to recover. My tears rolled on his button up shirt. He coddled me protectively whispering useless nonsense but non the less comforting words or wisdom.The Jaded predicted Chad’s demise but we couldn't handle loosing the one who belonged with me. There dark perfectly green eyes spoke effortlessly as the psychic predicted today as the ultimate possibility to kill Cupid’s Assassins. There desperation to save us was humbling but my mind was egotistical I didn't believe the end was coming up. But the bullet penetrated and Lisa rushed to heal him immediately. He was convulsing. Darwin wailed in the background as Lisa tried to concentrate. Darwin was turning dark. Her eyes glossed over black immediately and her stamina was commanding. She was tracing there mind and their thoughts to pain and suffering. I could hear them outside but to no ones notice my ears were super aware. Dear, Sophie Your wishes have come true but our memories may be fond and our hearts are full of meth one time or another. So please. Please fuck me! '''Chapter 1- Survivor Villains Blaring In The BackgroundsTighter Strangers were becoming a boring target, ''Cupid’s Assassins ''were waiting on ''The Four. The power couple of the ages. There ultimate trophy! The task to eliminate a new target was mouth watering the couple was running low and humans were futile. But these “''Four''” had abilities that mad this a no longer a game and now a prodigy for new success! There was a knock on the door.. “Bill get the door!” My mind wandered as the cocked up whore stumbled into his bedroom. Immediately I could hear her wails of agony as he pounded in her face with a mallet. She bled profusely, gurgling her last breaths of names.. Lisa, Chad, Darwin, Dahc. She was the messenger under decise. You never kill the Ebony Hancock replaced her eye patch with a new emblem. Black cracked jewels. She smoke her lips dry as the smoke spiralled out of her luscious deathly red lips. batting her lashed at Bill the love of her life. He grabbed her onto the blood sopped bed and pressed his hands on her breasts she sighed in pleasure. He tore he black lace panties whole and undid his black cargo pants viciously breaking the buttons. And penetrated her warm insides. They fucked hard and long until orgasm was reached. They shared a smoke in lust as they relax there bodies tangled in comfort. Fearless, lazy lovers they were. Bill was groggy and I was impatient to wait we high jacked a car and stole breakfast. Pancakes soaked in syrup and stake and eggs. A little extra cash filled out pockets as we trailed for the carnival today. Couples love carnivals. They suited up Chad, Darwin, Dahc, and Lisa waited for the bullet proof doors as the nazi zombies pushed their dead, decrepit faces between the doors and windows. They were surrounded. Bullets flew by destroying enemies troops. Cut, Cut. Shoot, shoot. The blood was pooling over their heels and the zombies pilled some still kicking on the bottom. Head shots owned the dead casualties. The multiple exit wounds were obviously a waste of time. Once we were done we would head out to the Jaded and track our calling. Zombies pushed for flesh beneath your will to fight them off. Biting aimlessly at available skin to contaminate with there poison. “CLICK!” a bullet flew beside my neck cracking the bastard trailing behind me. My sister Darwin turned her weapon on Chad as she though he was killing not saving me. I warned her to calm as he was helping. She scoffed as she knew my feelings for him were unstoppable. They began to skin heads as the numbers declined. Picking up their weaponry as days gone by. I sit and I stare. I held the gun shaking to Chad’s head. Dahc picked up the silencer and wound it round and round. Holding it steady between Lisa’s eyes. “I can handle it from here! Chad said arrogantly with confidence. Click the trigger went back and they lowered slowly their weapons down. The Egyptian princess was next.'